Talk:The Q
Questions What is your favorite book? Can you send me a question? -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 01:23, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: Do you know how FREAKING CUTE you are? Also, do you like chicken? Why is Albert being...odd? How comes Candace doesn't know who Vanessa is? What WAS Albert and Irving doing? Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) More questions! For everyone: What are your favorite stores to shop at? For Albert: You go to WALMART? No offense... For everyone: Who are your enemies on the show? Tpffan5196 (talk) 19:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Everyone: OH MY GOD WHAT IS THE GREATEST MOVIE YOU'VE EVER SEEN IN YOUR LIFE?! Albert: Where did those dang nunchucks come from? Stacy: Has anyone told you that you are awesome, this week? If not, let me be the first. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 21:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Poptart: What's your ethnicity-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 16:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Everyone: What's the worst movie you've ever seen? Stacy: I'm glad your so flattered by my charms. So...watcha doing? -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 16:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) What's your favorite planet? [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 16:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Poptart: Why did you put Candace on the weird people team? Everyone: What P&F shippings do you like? Everyone: What P&F shippings do you hate? Tpffan5196 (talk) 16:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) What are your favorite foods? MayaSerena (talk) 21:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) How is Dr. D's dating life going? MayaSerena (talk) 21:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Has Perry the Playpus been neutered? MayaSerena (talk) 21:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Are there any apartments for rent in Dr. D's building? MayaSerena (talk) 21:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Who's your favorite band? MayaSerena (talk) 21:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) XD This is so funny!!! Okay my question is for everyone: Do you have any superstitions? TD 21:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: I've run out of questions to flatter you with. So I'm just gonna cut to the chase...wanna do something later? (Gurgy) Stacy: You seemed pretty happy. My charms must be better then i thought. So, did that whole japan earthquake affect anyone you know? Irving: ...Are you gay? (Gurgy) Everyone: When are your birthdays? Everyone: What are the worst songs you've ever heard? Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Stacy; December 5, eh? I'll be sure to remember that, get ya something nice. I'm sorry about that stuff that happened to your realitvies. Does someone need a hug? (Gurgy) Everyone: This is a random question, but do you like Lady Gaga? Stacy: If you had to choose who you would go out with, who would it be? Tpffan5196 (talk) 00:39, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Vanessa you liar! Your birthday is June 15, not July 29!!! Go watch "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!" Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Vanessa you are STILL a liar! Your B-Day is JUNE 15, not July 15. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 02:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Pop: Hey you, yea you! Why are you taking out part of my messages? Now Stacy doesn't know why i wanna hug her...other then the usual reason. Stacy; Too bad about the plane thing, but do are you not creeped out by me? Why so nice? -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 15:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Candace: Why DOES Jeremy like you? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 15:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What is the best thing that happened in your life? [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 16:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: That story was heartwarming. Anyway, I'm so glad that you don't find me creepy. I really wish i could just go there and give you a big hug. I really do. Do you even know what i look like? If so, i am i ok looking? -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 23:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Poptarts: Do you like poptarts??? everyone: Do you like penguinz? Those are HUGE pants (talk) 20:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: Could you stop teasing me, you little vixen? I really want to hug you so hard right now. Btw, a picture of me does exist on the internet, but don't look at it, i'm ugly. Candace: If things with stacy don't work out, i'll give you a call. (Gurgy) Phineas: Do you think you could make some sort of teleport device so i can come there and hug stacy? Irving: Got anything interesting in that scrapbook of yours? Stacy: Ok, I'm only asking you something here becuase my inner fanboy made me. So....what do you like in a man? (Gurgy) Albert: Do you listen or sing to sappy love songs? Everyone: Do you like waffles? Albert: Why do you hate pop music? Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: Lucky for you i happen to be all those things! Anyway...i'm running out of questions to serenade you with. So...how did you so freaking pretty? Ferb: Are you an alien? Albert: You know, if things with stacy don't work out, your free to take her if you please -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 21:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) What's the cutest thing you ever saw? [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 10:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you guys want to be when you grow up? (Yes, Heinz, I'm asking you too.) MayaSerena (talk) 23:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: Your starting to turn MY soul to mush! Also, shame all on you all for not awensering "Stacy" for the cute question back there. Also,I ran into another Stacy fanboy the other day, and we had this little contest, and I won, proving i like you more then anyone else. So...what's new with you? Doof: So once you take over the tri state area...then what? -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 20:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Albert: Say a funny joke All: What do you want for Christmas? [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 09:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Everyone: Are you cooler than Albert? Albert and Irving: Have you been Danville citizens your entire life? What is something (or someone) that annoys you? Tpffan5196 (talk) 14:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: Okay first: You and meap=CUTE APOCALYPSE! . So, you think there's way i can pop up ther for like a minute, so i can finally give you a big hug? PLEASE?! Also, tell me more about the cheerleadering thing that was implied earlier. (Gurgy) #Do you like school? Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: God, i want it now too Stacy. Also, DAT POUT....And man does that cheer part make me squee SO MUCH. But anyway, what is YOUR HONEST opionon of me? Also, since Candy has some woobie aspects, do you have an thing from childhood and beyond that sucked? Everyone: How do you feel about My little pony friendship is magic? Everyone: How do you feel about the movie "Grow Up Timmy Turner"? Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: Why are you being such a baby? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 04:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: *Sniff* that backstory....now i really wish i could hug you right now. Oh, and my username has been changed from the Regurgitator to..StacyFan. Yea. So anyway...uh, i have no idea if i asked this already, since i've asked every question ever, but..where did you get that cute bow? -[[User:StacyFan|Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! ]] (talk) 02:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, this is for EVERYPONY: what is your favorite episode of the show? (pretend they know of that ...wall thingy). oh, and blah blah i love stacy blah blah. (Gurgy) Stacy, where the heck have you been latley? i haven't seen you in the show since the vampire episode?! It Can't get any Chedder than this! Okay, I don't know if you're still doing the Q&A, but...this is for everyone...do you like staying up late and watching Disney movies like me? (I mean like Beauty and the Beast, Princess and the Frog, etc.) My other question: Phineas, do you have your shirts sewn on or something? I mean, how do you get them on? Are they made of super stretchy fibers? Coolmoongirl | there is a cupcake-shaped hole in my heart